<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cybernetic Malfunction by flyboi_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744854">Cybernetic Malfunction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboi_writer/pseuds/flyboi_writer'>flyboi_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But not explicit, Crack, Embarrassment, Episode Tag: s07e7 Body and Soul, F/F, Hey look!, Humor, Look there are so many stories you can tell with this episode, Smut, body and soul, not a good one but it's there!, there's a plot in this one!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboi_writer/pseuds/flyboi_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven of Nine’s day had already been pretty bad.  At least the Doctor's program was finally out of her cybernetic matrix and wouldn't ever return.  Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello!  Here's a fic I've been working on for months now and finally finished.  It turned out a lot less funny overall than I would've liked but there's not much I can do about that :/<br/>Some plot holes but ya know, it's all for the drama so I'll let it pass (I know B'Elanna is a much more competent engineer than I portrayed her but again, the d r a m a)</p>
<p>Big thanks to my friend Leno for beta reading and helping me along the way!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seven of Nine was not one to get embarrassed.  Embarrassment was an inefficient use of her time, time which could be spent running diagnostics in astrometrics.  Despite this, that unpleasant sensation was currently raging through her mind as the Doctor discussed his </span>
  <em>
    <span>adventures </span>
  </em>
  <span>aboard the Lokirrim patrol ship.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and thanks to some ingenious thinking, I managed to render Renek unconscious!” the Doctor exclaimed as he set his tricorder down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Doctor.” Seven said sharply, dodging another scan which the hologram attempted to initiate, “As much as I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> listening to your stories, I have my duties to attend to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not done!  I still have to run-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven left sickbay, the doors sliding shut, cutting the Doctor off mid-sentence.  Heart rate slowing and embarrassment ebbing away, she made her way up the turbo-lift to deck 3, a deck she was slowly becoming more acquainted with.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hovered momentarily outside the door of Captain Kathryn Janeway’s quarters before ringing the door chime.  There came a muffled ‘enter’ and the doors slid open.  Seven silently padded into the living space, her eyes finding the figure of her lover sitting at her desk.  Janeway was tapping away at her computer, jacket and turtleneck removed.  Seven raised her ocular implant in admiration and gazed softly at the captain.  Noticing the ex-borg standing in the center of the room, Kathryn turned off her computer and smiled at the stoic figure of Seven of Nine.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought the Doctor would keep you there forever” she whispered, getting up out of her chair and looping her arm around Seven’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would’ve deactivated him if he attempted to restrain me there any longer.” The astrometrics officer whispered before returning the kiss that Janeway initiated.  It was sweet at first, a friendly ‘how was your day’ kiss, but it quickly escalated when Janeway began to pull the pins out of Seven’s twist and tease the strands of hair apart.  The ex-borg began slowly pushing the hem of Kathryn’s tank top up when she felt a sharp pain in her head causing her to freeze in shock.  Janeway pulled away, her hair disheveled, lips red and swollen, with a look of shock and concern etched on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Seven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I am functioning within normal parameters.” Seven said, her momentary pain and subsequent confusion dissipated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway leaned back in to kiss her again but the moment was shattered by a loud rumble that came from her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You require nutritional supplements.” Seven stated, pulling away from Kathryn and making her way over to the replicator.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine Seven.  Come back here!” Janeway pleaded, but she knew it was futile.  Once Seven found something that Janeway needed, it was impossible to stop her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The meal was uneventful although the conversation was animated as Seven recounted the mission on a more </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal </span>
  </em>
  <span>level.  They crashed on the couch afterward, Janeway picking up her book and snuggling into Seven’s side.  The blonde picked a PADD up off the side table and flicked through it with one hand, the other rested gently on the captain’s stomach.  They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company, something neither of them got to do very often.  Eventually, Janeway put down her book and craned her neck to look Seven in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven…” she drawled, tracing the other woman’s jawline, “We were getting somewhere earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ex-borg got off the couch quickly, unpinning her hair which she had done back up during dinner.  She turned around, her hair fluttering gently along with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you join me, Kathryn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway smirked as followed her lover into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled comfortably on the bed, Seven quickly establishing that she would be the dominant one this time and Janeway, for once, did not complain.  She took her time, raking her hands up and down her lover’s body in slow, tantalizing movements eliciting groans of both pleasure and annoyance from Janeway.  Seven quickly grew annoyed by this method and forced herself down on the captain in a more heated and impatient way.  She propped herself on top of Kathryn, staring down at her, watching the heavy rise and fall of her chest, tracing the curve of Kathryn’s breasts with her eyes.  She could feel the heat radiating off both their bodies as she tangled her metal-tipped hand into Janeway’s short hair and pressed her fingers delicately into the soft skin of the shorter woman’s inner thigh.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven dipped her head downwards, nibbling the silken skin below Kathryn’s ear.  Kathryn squirmed beneath her, her fingers tracing the sensitive scars of Seven’s Borg implants before running them upwards and gently clawing at her back, desperate for more contact.  Seven could feel Kathryn writhing beneath her.  She could feel the slick sheen of sweat that covered both their bodies and could hear the older woman’s soft groans she pushed against her.  The sensations that were clouding her mind, the bliss, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, were almost too much to handle, and suddenly everything- everything stopped.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven?” Janeway stared concernedly at the young woman who had abruptly stopped moving, “Are you alright, Seven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gently stroked the ex-borg’s side, trying to entice a reaction out of her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say something, darling…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven let go of Janeway’s collarbone with a resounding pop.  Her breath was cold against the captain’s skin and Janeway heard the ghost of a phrase being whispered against her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak up, Seven!” Janeway was frantic now, fearing that she had harmed the other woman.  She grasped Seven’s sides firmly, her panic now evident. “I can’t hear you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is certainly an </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting </span>
  </em>
  <span>sensation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway froze.  That was Seven’s voice but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven’s voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  The tone, the phrase, the intonation was all wrong.  Whatever had happened, Seven wasn’t Seven anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god!” she shouted, heaving the ex-borg’s lanky figure off of her and scrambling around for the sheet to cover herself with.  “Seven?  What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven rolled her eyes and deadpanned,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that there’s been a malfunction with my program, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway’s jaw dropped as she began to comprehend what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor!?  What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going on!  Get- get out!  Put some clothes on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor stumbled awkwardly out of bed and scooped up Seven’s bio-suit and shuffled out of the bedroom.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway rubbed her eyes a few times, trying to clear her head and compose herself.  This was going to get awkward very quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>She tiptoed into the living room, relieved to find that Sev- </span><em><span>The Doctor</span></em><span> was fully clothed with his back to her.  After slipping her jacket on, she slammed her palm against her comm badge.  </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Captain Janeway to Lieutenant Torres.  Lieutenant, meet me in Engineering in 5 minutes.  Janeway out.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed the Doctor by his arm and yanked him out the door.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I ask where you’re taking me?” He asked haughtily, obviously unhappy with being manhandled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at him and stormed through the corridors to sickbay where they encountered a befuddled Tom Paris standing in the middle of loose tricorder parts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain!” Tom exclaimed, dropping some tricorder casings on a biobed, “Something happened to the Doc!  He was holding a tricorder and then-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give your report to Commander Chakotay, Mr. Paris.” She growled, snatching up the holo-emitter, and storming out of sickbay.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom blinked in shock and the Doctor gave him an equally confused shrug before hurrying after the Captain.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In engineering, B’Elanna was standing in front of the warp core looking tired and rather disgruntled.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, what is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here, Lieutenant” Janeway whispered in passing, as she strode up to the lift which would take her to B’Elanna’s office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the second level, Janeway stood stoically next to her Chief Engineer and The Doctor, staring at the holo-emitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, would you mind telling me what’s going on?  I have an early duty shift tomorrow.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems like there was a problem with the transfer of my program, Lieutenant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna raised her eyebrows and stared at the Doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you had enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Seven’s body, Doc, or did you like it more than you let on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop the sarcasm, Torres.  I need to know what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly taken aback by the Captain’s sharpness, she turned to her station and scanned the holo-emitter with a tricorder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I’ll need to run more tests on the emitter,” she said, reading the results that came off the device, “Either there’s something wrong with the Doctor’s program, the emitter, or Seven’s cybernetic matrix.  What were you doing when your program transferred, Doctor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in sickbay, minding my own business, upgrading tricorders with Lieutenant Paris when-”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Doctor.” Janeway interrupted, a look of panic ghosting across her face, “Is that any help, Lieutenant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna stayed silent pondering the problem at hand.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t really help, Captain.” She said slowly, running through possible scenarios in her head, “He wasn’t doing anything unusual… what was Seven doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blush spread across Janeway’s face when she heard the question.  The Doctor opened his mouth to answer but she stopped him and forced herself to answer the lieutenant’s question.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven and I- Seven and I were in the middle of an intimate moment when the Doctor’s program transferred.”    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B’Elanna’s jaw dropped open and she fought to suppress a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Doc witnessed a private moment?” Her face slackened slightly as she realized what Janeway was implying and thus what both she and the Doctor had seen. “Oh Kahless… sorry about that Captain.  Bit of an awkward situation for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For her?” The Doctor shouted, obviously mortified that he ever saw Janeway in such a vulnerable situation, “What would you think if you were in sickbay being pestered by Lieutenant Paris when suddenly the Captain is beneath you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and your fingers are-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough Doctor!” Janeway hissed, her blush now very prominent, “I suggest that we figure out what is going on so this never happens again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cringing slightly, B’Elanna turned back to her station to formulate some solution to the problem at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see anything wrong with the emitter right now and I don’t know how I’m going to run tests on the Doctor.  I don’t know how this is affecting Seven and her matrix.” She sighed, hesitating to bring up her one suggestion, “I’d say our best bet is to get help from Harry and Tom to try and figure out if there’s a problem with Seven or with the Doctor.  Getting internal sensor scans from Tuvok may also be helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway looked extremely unhappy with the idea of having to involve other people but gave in to the inevitable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think that’s necessary Lieutenant.” She tapped her commbadge with a sigh, “Senior staff report to the briefing room in ten minutes.  Janeway out.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is basically just to move the plot forwards although some comical stuff does happen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It seems the Doctor’s program has transferred back into Seven’s cybernetic matrix.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The senior staff had gathered in the briefing room, most looking rather worse for wear.  B’Elanna was standing by the monitor, having pulled up the scans she had taken earlier.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what the problem is,” B’Elanna continued, “and I need some help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tapped the monitor, bringing up her logs of the previous event.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure the problem is either in the holo-emitter, the Doctor’s program, or Seven’s matrix itself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s probably not the emitter.” Tom added, “I was with the Doc when he disappeared and he wasn’t wearing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Seven?  What was she doing?” Harry asked, oblivious to the weight the question carried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway, who had been facing the window ever since she had arrived, moved to answer Harry’s question but was beaten to it by the Doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To put it in simple terms, Ensign, Seven and the Captain were engaged in sexual intercourse when the transfer occurred.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaws dropped around the room and Janeway whipped her head around, obviously trying to hide her embarrassment but failing miserably at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Captain” The Doctor shrugged, “I thought it would be easier to just put it out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stared at Janeway as she slowly sat down in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As the Doctor bluntly put it- yes, Seven and I are in a romantic relationship.” She was staring at the wall opposite her and it seemed that she was addressing her comments to the potted plant. “However, this has not and will not affect either of our duties and we expect you all-” she glared at the Doctor, “to respect us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone mumbled some version of response and B’Elanna sensibly directed the conversation back to the problem at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, I’d like you to run diagnostics on the mobile emitter just to be safe.” She turned to Tom, “Paris, see if you can help the Doctor with Seven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am!” He grinned and turned to the Doctor as B’Elanna asked Tuvok for internal sensor logs, “I have a feeling the next few days are gonna be awkward for you, Doc.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huh this was a lot shorter than I thought it was.</p>
<p>Comments and kudos appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooh baby, the final chapter!  Thanks to all who have read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took B’Elanna a week to figure out what the problem was.  It hadn’t been eager to show itself.  She did, however, quickly eliminate the possibility that the problem was in the mobile emitter.  As it turned out, the Doctor’s program had been infected with a virus aboard the alien ship.  Once the program was transferred back to the main computer and it detected the malfunction, its security protocols over-rid the main computer and transferred itself into the only other available location- Seven’s cybernetic matrix.  From what B’Elanna could gather, the program had been trying to transfer ever since it detected the virus, however, Seven’s matrix had been occupied and it rejected the program. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t the program just transfer to the mobile emitter?” Janeway asked coldly after B’Elanna had told her what happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the emitter needs to be in direct contact with the program for the transfer to work.” She answered quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway harrumphed and glared at the Doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know when you can separate them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.  I don’t want to transfer the virus to the computer or the emitter…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Seven?  What about her?” Janeway asked worriedly, “Won’t the virus hurt her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it” The Doctor stated, picking at his cuticles, “She hasn’t displayed any symptoms and besides- her nanoprobes will protect her vital organs and systems from injury.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Torres exclaimed, “The nanoprobes!  If we can take a sample of Seven’s nanoprobes and reconfigure them to flush out the virus!  Doctor if you could just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She handed him a hypo which he dutifully pressed to the side of his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should have this done by the end of the day, Captain.  Seven will be back soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway glanced at the hypo then back at B’Elanna.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Lieutenant.  Keep me updated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway was called back to sickbay half an hour after her shift ended.  She found the Doctor lying on a biobed, B’Elanna standing next to him, tricorder in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there you are Captain.  We gave Seven the new nanoprobes and if I’m correct-” She pressed a few buttons on the tricorder and smiled, “Yes, there is no trace of the virus.  I sedated them but when I wake them up, they should be separated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She unclipped the emitter from Seven’s biosuit and held it out as she turned it on.  The Doctor materialized, looking slightly befuddled as he tried to figure out where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally!” He exclaimed, smoothing down his uniform, “Thank you, Lieutenant.  You proved to be a very competent doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway shot him a dirty look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you revive Seven, Doctor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” He took a hypo off the cart and pressed it into Seven’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few seconds for Seven to regain consciousness but as soon as she did, she almost immediately began to berate the Doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor, you have once more indulged yourself in this manner and I no longer find it amusing.” She whipped her head around to look at Janeway, “Captain, I am filing a formal complaint against the Doctor.  Please have someone escort him to the brig.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven, I can’t do that and you know it.” Janeway placed her hand on Seven’s arm, “It wasn’t his fault.  His program picked up a virus from the Lokirrim patrol ship.  It transferred itself to your matrix to avoid passing the virus onto the ship”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wasn’t I informed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven-” The Doctor looked nervous as he approached her, “I didn’t even know!  The program did this all by itself.  I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven glanced at Janeway for reassurance before turning back to the Doctor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.  I wish to go now, I must regenerate.” She stood up, “Captain if you will join me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janeway followed Seven out of sickbay and down the hall, having to jog a bit to keep up with the woman’s long strides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven, the cargo bay is in the other direction.  You said you need to regenerate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not need to regenerate at this hour.” Seven said sharply, “I wish to speak to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at Janeway’s quarters and Seven stood in the center of the room, her eyes boring into Janeway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kathryn, our relationship is no longer a secret.  Now that the crew is aware, it would be wise to terminate this.  As you said when we first became intimate, you are the captain and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, hold on Seven,” Janeway exclaimed, gently tugging Seven towards the couch. “There’s no reason to do that.  What I said then was wrong, we don’t need to hide this.  The crew are our friends and they want what’s best for us and-” Janeway placed her hand on Seven’s cheek, “-and this,</span>
  <em>
    <span> this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what’s best for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven still looked wary, though Kathryn could tell her usual borg exterior was beginning to fall apart as she stroked Seven’s cheek gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Starfleet regulations state-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn the regulations.  If the regulations say I can’t be with the woman I love, I don’t want to be a captain.” Kathryn kissed her fiercely, tangling her fingers in Seven’s hair. “Besides, we’re far from San Francisco.  They’ll never know.  Now-” She got up, taking Seven by the arm, “Come to bed.  There are some things we never finished.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this ending kinda shit?  Yes.  Do I care?  Kinda :/</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos welcome!  Thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter should be up… tomorrow?  It's written so all I'll have to do is remember to upload it.  Easier said than done.  Comments and kudos are welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>